


Ветер расскажет

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2015, Gen, Mystery, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Отзывался на подаренное одним из гостей имя. Стрин. Короткое и резкое, звучащее поперек песни ветров, оно, тем не менее, странным образом с нею гармонировало — особенно в моменты яростного буревого крещендо. Оно напоминало яркий и ветвистый росчерк молнии, затрагивало что-то в той части души, где неизбывно, с того самого момента, как он осознал себя, клубилась тьма.
Relationships: Streen (Star Wars) & Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно, намеренно вязкий текст!  
> Написано для Фандомной Битвы, выложено командой fandom Star Wars 2015.  
> Ретеллинг старого книжного канона ЗВ глазами второстепенного персонажа. Эпоха Новой Республики, постканон относительно событий манги "Внук Нурарихёна".
> 
> Посвящение:  
> Тэду Уильямсу, чьи работы когда-то убедили Джорджа Мартина, что фантастика — тоже серьезная литература.  
> Росянкам, с любовью.

Сама мысль о том, что человеческая душа способна принять ёкайскую сущность, слиться с ней — с такой ненавистной тёмной, проклятой... сама мысль казалась кощунством. Но — вот оно, прямо перед ним, доказательство. Нахальный, наглый мальчишка, картинно взметнувший клинок на плечо — нелепой пародией на то, как уставшие после долгой работы землекопы и гробовщики закидывают на плечи лопаты. Маленький паршивец, щенок, прекрасно осознающий свою цельность. Своё превосходство.  
Противоречивые желания захватывали с головой, норовя утопить, заставляя отвоевывать каждый вздох у тяжёлой удушливой мути. От нахлынувшей злости, ярости и... — зависти? — темнело в глазах, а окостеневшее в предательской судороге тело отказывалось повиноваться.  
Удара коленями об пол, в другое время отозвавшегося бы всплеском боли во всем теле, он не почувствовал совсем — просто мир вдруг рывком сместился, смазав перспективу, а неспешно приближавшийся мальчишка навис, подобно великану дайдара-боччи.  
Человек в нем хрипло, на одной ноте, завыл — пусть наружу не вырвалось ни звука. Последним усилием рассудка он заставил себя запрокинуть голову, подставляя беззащитное горло под такой желанный сейчас высверк стали. Попытался взглядом зацепить взгляд противника в просьбе о последнем уважении... и понял, что опоздал. Мальчишка повернулся спиной, уже удалялся и при всем желании не смог бы его расслышать. Глубокая синева накидки-хаори, белой кляксой расплескавшийся по ткани иероглиф "Трепет"... расплескавшийся... растёкшийся... поглощённый.  
Внешний мир исчез. Веками подавляемый ёкай вырвался на волю и со звериной злобой, с неразумностью младенца принялся крушить так долго сдерживавшие его стены.

* * *

Он уже не помнил, как поднялся с колен, не чувствовал, как шёл, не видел, как расступались враги — в безмолвном ужасе, в молчаливом презрении, в немом недоумении. Казавшиеся бесконечными лестницы и залитые кровью залы, где должны были погибнуть, умирали, прекратили существовать его потомки — его и его отца.  
Время исчезло, пространство растворилось в мутной пелене. Лишь иногда обволакивающее разум марево светлело, и сквозь туманную дымку просвечивали лица и морды, места и фрагменты картин, куски строений и обрывки мыслей. Чьих? Каких? Которых? Не важно.  
Битва давно уже закончилась, хотя что значит время для того, кто потерял себя — в себе?

Разум спал.


	2. Chapter 2

Сначала родился звук — назойливый и непрестанный, то стихающий до еле различимого шёпота, то угрожающе ревущий с такой силой, что, казалось, даже извечная пелена рассеивалась под напором его мощи, — он вызывал неясные ощущения, колебал инертное и недвижимое ранее марево.  
Потом — какой-то частью сути — он стал воспринимать в несвязанном калейдоскопе цветовых пятен в моменты прояснения повторяющиеся фрагменты. Еще не осознанием и даже не сознанием он фиксировал ритмичность их возникновения. И под этим назойливым, надоедливым ритмом пелена рассеивалась. Порой это даже вызывало колебания-эмоции: раздражало, тревожило. Будило.  
У повторяющихся фрагментов появились имена, он стал порою различать их голоса, вплетавшиеся в симфонию звука вокруг. В симфонию ветра.  
Однажды туман внутри отступил, хотя и не исчез совсем. Порой он даже сожалел, что всё изменилось, и в такие моменты спасала лишь бесконечная облачная пелена извне.  
Он довольствовался малым. А, возможно, просто не знал, не осознавал, что можно и иначе. Потреблял ту пищу, что приносили посещавшие его люди и существа — не много и не мало, а как раз достаточно, чтобы продолжить существование. Носил оставленную ими одежду — довольно потрёпанные и порой слишком свободно висящие на нем комбинезоны, как будто впитавшие своей шероховатой грубостью мелодию и напев, шёпот и рёв здешних воздушных потоков. Отзывался на подаренное одним из гостей имя. Стрин. Короткое и резкое, звучащее поперек песни ветров, оно, тем не менее, странным образом с нею гармонировало — особенно в моменты яростного буревого крещендо. Оно напоминало яркий и ветвистый росчерк молнии, затрагивало что-то в той части души, где неизбывно, с того самого момента, как он осознал себя, клубилась тьма.

* * *

А однажды очередной посетитель показался вдруг слишком назойливым, и тогда он вышел наружу, на одну из платформ, чуть ли не впервые покинув отданную жителями города-в-небесах каморку и пределы знакомых коридоров. Спокойно и уверенно, будто делал так как минимум пару десятков раз на дню, прошёл вдоль ряда странных, а порой и откровенно пугающих своей нелепостью летательных аппаратов, дождался приветственного, а заодно и разрешающего кивка Сануи, старого газоразведчика, одного из самых молчаливых своих знакомых — и ступил на борт.

* * *

Газоразведка оказалась делом почти знакомым — практически на грани узнавания — и интуитивно понятным. Сануи, пожилой лутриллианец, сперва работодатель, а в довольно скором времени и компаньон, лишь восхищённо жмурился, наблюдая за успехами бывшего отшельника. Но молчал. Собственно, подобное отсутствие явных проявлений любопытства и поспособствовало когда-то сближению двух столь не похожих друг на друга разумных существ, а позже и их дружбе.  
Другие работяги были не столь тактичны, так что, постигая азы мастерства, всюду следуя за Сануи и знакомясь с обитателями многочисленных воздушных платформ, Стрин не раз был вынужден, путаясь в понятиях и словах, объяснять, что именно помогает ему в поиске. Он говорил правду — ему категорически не верили. В конце концов он научился на все подобные вопросы отвечать загадочной полуулыбкой и не менее загадочной фразой «Мне помогает ветер». Что, впрочем, тоже было абсолютной правдой, но веры всё равно не вызывало.  
Так они и жили. Стрин слушал ветер и обнаруживал богатые газом тибанна восходящие потоки нередко ещё до их зарождения, и уж всяко раньше доверяющих несовершенным машинным сенсорам конкурентов. Сануи занимался сбором газа, порой приторговывая информацией о месторождениях крупным добывающим компаниям. Не забывая, впрочем, в свободное время обучать Стрина обращению со штурвалом и с оружием, знакомить его с нужными разумными.  
Пелена внутри постепенно таяла, пока однажды не исчезла совсем.


	3. Chapter 3

Всё закончилось в один миг. Ни предчувствия, ни ветер не смогли предупредить о том, что Сануи просто уснёт в своей каюте (чуть грустная улыбка, «Что-то я устал, старина, пойду, прилягу ненадолго, разбуди, когда придёт моя очередь...») и больше не проснётся.  
Уложив тело друга в один из криоотсеков, — Сануи (а следом за ним и Стрин) предпочитал длинные перелёты, неделями не видя ни одной живой души — Стрин вернулся в Облачный город.  
«Сердце, — сказал док, осматривавший тело. — Ты знаешь, он ведь давно был болен...»  
Стрин молчал.  
«Он сделал вас своим наследником, — сказал нотариус. — Написал завещание в тот самый день, когда оформил вас совладельцем и компаньоном...»  
Стрин уладил все формальности, известил общих знакомых, пригласив их на церемонию прощания. И вновь замолчал, чувствуя, как губы — сердце — душу сковывает тонкая плёнка одиночества, столь привычная и почти незаметная раньше, столь болезненная сейчас.  
Даже без продажи корабля и бизнеса наследства вполне хватало на небольшую квартирку в Облачном городе и безбедную — бессмысленную и бесцельную — жизнь. И уж тем более его хватило на ремонт судна и покупку более совершенного автопилота: разумные траты для газоразведчика-одиночки.

И только оставшись в одиночестве, вдали от Облачного города и газодобывающих платформ, он почувствовал, как боль потихоньку отпускает.  
«Покойся с миром, друг», — и пепел — всё, что осталось от Сануи — тонкой струйкой вплетается в извечный танец воздушных течений.  
«Я всегда буду рядом», — ласковое утешающее прикосновение ладони ветра к щеке стирает слёзы и разглаживает морщины.

* * *

С тех самых пор в Облачном городе Стрин появлялся редко, в основном для того, чтобы сдать добычу и сделать закупки. Со временем за нелюдимым газоразведчиком закрепилась слава чудаковатого почти-волшебника, встреча или знакомство с которым приносит удачу, но маловероятна.  
Пару раз газоразведчик всё же делал попытки жить рядом с другими разумными, но безуспешно. Голос ветра, верного спутника, слабел и дробился эхом среди решетчатых конструкций и просторных коридоров, а отвыкшие от большого количества разумных рядом уши улавливали, казалось, мысли и отзвуки желаний. Долго подробную какофонию выдержать было невозможно. Да и одиночество, почти не ощутимое под напевы ветров, в толпе становилось почти нестерпимым.  
Возвращаться к цивилизации с каждым разом становилось всё труднее и труднее. Но вместе с тем это было необходимо: каким бы замечательным работягой-тружеником не был его кораблик, запасы топлива, продуктов и деталей для ремонта на его борту имели пакостное свойство рано или поздно заканчиваться.  
В один из таких прилётов Стрин почувствовал, что находиться в Облачном городе стало и вовсе невыносимо: ещё при подлете к городу его накрыла волна голосов, лавина чужого страха, цунами паники и отчаяния. На Беспин пришла Империя.  
Нужна была база.  
Впрочем, как раз эту-то проблему решить оказалось неожиданно легко. Беспин был настолько богат ресурсами, а разработка газа тибанна — настолько прибыльной, что для многих крупных компаний выгоднее было оставить платформу, когда восходящие потоки истощались, чем демонтировать ее или транспортировать на новое место. Подобные «опустевшие гнёзда» нередко становились прибежищем контрабандистов или добычей мусорщиков, рыскающих по всему Беспину в поисках металлолома. Однако найти в стороне от основных маршрутов небольшую и свободную от обитателей платформу в хорошем состоянии, ещё достаточно прочную и надёжную, пригодную для создания постоянной базы, оказалось совсем не сложно. А позже, когда поеденные коррозией конструкции стали потихоньку разрушаться, он перебрался в почти заброшенный Тибаннополис.  
Так и жил, лишь изредка посещая обломки цивилизации.

* * *

А однажды — возможно даже, прошли годы с того момента, как агония и паника Облачного города отравили его мысли и чувства и окончательно отвратили от цивилизации — начались сны.

Лестницы и переходы, необычно украшенные залы и строения, висящие в пустоте — чуждые и знакомые одновременно, как бы существующие вне времени (которое, кстати, Стрин толком так и не научился ощущать, сколько не старался). Острота странно выгнутого клинка — в его руках? Или в чужих? — молниеносное движение... теплота дерева под рукой... песок и вода, смерчики послушной и близкой стихии, пахнущие грозой и прохладой. Полупонятные гортанные звуки знакомого (пусть даже только во сне) языка и совершенно теряющаяся на их фоне трескотня бейсика... Чернильная тень, которую он одновременно и отбрасывал, и в которую погружался, не имея сил для сопротивления. Задыхающийся крик (его? Чужой?) и бесконечный бег — по кругу и по спирали одновременно. Дорога, что свивается кольцами под ногами, то ласково пружиня в такт шагам, то с безумной — бездумной? — бездушной? — жестокостью ударяя в подошвы... Странные лица, так похожие на человеческие, порой уродливые, но при этом гармоничные почти до красоты, порой красивые настолько, что хотелось сплюнуть от отвращения и отвернуться... Вновь чернильная тень — уже размером на полнеба — в вязкий мрак, несмотря на все попытки вырваться, ноги погрузились уже до бёдер... Синева то ли неба перед приходом ночи, то ли ткани, фактуру и мягкость которой фантомно ощущают пальцы, никогда к ней не прикасавшиеся... Оскаленные морды и хари с выпученными глазами... Вновь чернильная тень — сознание отказывается воспринимать размеры — контуры странно плывут, растекаясь. Человек или существо, ему подобное, в высокой шапке и странно драпирующемся одеянии? Некто, — мальчишка? — мужчина? — чьи волосы развевает неощутимый ветер? Или просто он сам?.. И вновь синева, на которой проступают странными штрихами сплетающиеся в танце слегка округлые символы, знаки и буквы почти-ауребеша... синева, милосердной губкой стирающая всё остальное.  
Сны свои Стрин забывал, кажется, ещё до того, как просыпался, только губы долго помнили солоноватый привкус крови, а горло першило от крика. И Чёрный Человек маячил где-то у порога сознания, неотступно следя за каждым действием.


	4. Chapter 4

То, что стоящая на причале пара разумных ожидает именно его, а не просто случайно здесь оказалась, Стрин почувствовал ещё издали. И при приближении эти чувства только усилились, дополнившись ощущением общности и одновременно непонятно откуда взявшимся отрицанием — явным, хоть и не до грани неприязни. Однако дроны — уродливые чудовищные летуны с кожистыми крыльями — его единственные друзья (а порой и собеседники) все эти годы — не волновались, как обычно бывало во время прилётов агрессивно настроенных контрабандистов или грабителей.  
Стрин легко и привычно спрыгнул на причал и занялся швартовкой, не отказываясь, впрочем, от помощи одного из пришельцев, решив отложить изучение второго визитёра на более поздний срок, тем более, от незнакомцев не веяло опасностью, а лишь неизвестностью. Ему помогал человек, невысокий и светловолосый, стройный, одетый в чёрное и с чёрной же перчаткой на правой руке. Сильным он не выглядел, но излучаемая им сила была почти материальной. Довольно молод и уверен в себе — чётко разделяя ту грань, за которой спокойная вера в собственные силы сменяется самоуверенностью и зазнайством, гость сознательно даже не приближался к ней. Это импонировало, непонятным образом заставляя поутихнуть неприятные ощущения, хотя и не заглушая их совсем.  
Вообще, незнакомец ощущался предельно противоречиво, но вместе с тем цельно. Скованность и прямая спина — старая боль? — будто песня беспинских ветров ему знакома и не вызывает приятных воспоминаний. Однако доброжелательность и спокойствие не кажутся наигранными, это не искусственная маска, скрывающая под непрочными креплениями душевный разлад.  
Стрин шагнул ближе к гостю и с изумлением почувствовал, как стихают так донимавшие его голоса.  
Увлёкшись изучением гостя, Стрин совсем забыл о втором визитёре, к тому же пропустил первые обращённые к нему слова, но незнакомец повторил их со всё тем же спокойствием, ни в словах, ни в эмоциях его — уж Стрин-то чувствовал! — не было фальши.

* * *

Несмотря на всю серьёзность слов Люка Скайуокера — а именно так звали общавшегося с ним гостя — приглашение пойти с ним, улететь с Беспина и присоединиться к новому ордену джедаев могло бы показаться смешным и нелепым. Ещё бы: разве ж делают подобные приглашения тем, кого видят первый раз в жизни! Однако странные и неожиданные слова затронули какую-то струну в душе — как будто подобное приглашение могло прозвучать в прошлом, там, за туманной пеленой беспамятья, но так и не прозвучало. Это как старый ушиб: совершенно не помнишь, где и когда получил его, снаружи нет и следа припухлости или гематомы, но при прикосновении подобный след старой травмы болит порой не меньше свежей раны.  
Стрин настолько утонул в собственных ощущениях, что знакомство с Ганторисом, странным юношей в изношенной почти до лохмотьев, но удобной и привычной — со стороны это было особенно хорошо заметно — одежде, произошло почти буднично, как будто знакомиться с юнцами в рванине было для Стрина делом обычным. Газоразведчик лишь мельком отметил несвойственную для разумных его возраста серьезность парня и немного неприятную самоуверенность, скользившую буквально в каждом жесте. Не спокойствие, но некоторая демонстративность. Впрочем, весь негатив от этого знакомства с лихвой перекрывался исходящим от Ганториса ощущением надёжности, так что при повторном размышлении Стрин решил, что они поладят.  
Почувствовав сомнения и неуверенность Стрина, Люк удвоил старания, увещевая, впрочем, мягко, без принуждения или нажима. Какое-то время газоразведчик ещё сопротивлялся, просто из принципа, ведь на Беспине его не держало ничего, кроме памяти о друге и той странной какофонии в голове, что возникала каждый раз при приближении к скоплению разумных, но стала почти неслышной в присутствии Люка.  
Однако те памятные мелочи, что остались после Сануи, легко можно было увезти с собой. Особенно после того, как во время одной из давних сильных гроз старое суденышко Сануи непоправимо пострадало при посадке, и Стрину пришлось заняться ремонтом одного из полуразобранных кораблей, коих в заброшенном Тибаннополисе было множество.  
Конечно, можно было бы сказать, что на Беспине Стрина кроме всего вышеперечисленного держал ещё и ветер, но это было бы неправдой, а врать он не любил да и, в общем-то, не умел толком. Ветер был с ним везде, даже, наверное, в выхолощенном и полумёртвом от постоянной очистки потоке, порождённом корабельной вентиляционной системой и регенераторами космического корабля, Стрин слышал бы тихие отзвуки его песни.  
Оставалась лишь одна проблема — голоса. Собственно, обещание Люка не только служить своеобразным щитом во время перелёта и после него, а после и вовсе научить Стрина самого справляться с какофонией в голове, и стало последней каплей.  
Стрин дал согласие.  
Он сделал шаг вперёд, в неизвестность, так же, как когда-то вышел из затворничества и ступил на борт газоразведчика. Все его немногочисленные пожитки уже были с ним, рассованные по карманам комбинезона, а судно... корабль так долго слушал песню ветров вместе с ним, что и сам, казалось, пропитался их нотами и обрёл душу. И продать его было так же невозможно, как продать надёжного друга. Приняв решение, Стрин отвязал швартовы и оттолкнул корабль от причала, наблюдая, как это странное сооружение потихоньку относят прочь воздушные потоки.  
Вещи все с собой, карта одного из банков — заработанные за годы газоразведки кредиты — привычно покоится в одном из карманов... а больше у него, человека без прошлого, со скрытым в тумане будущим, ничего не было.

* * *

Дроны всё так же гротескными статуями сидели на выступах, крышах и конструкциях, с философским спокойствием взирая на суету двуногих внизу. Сотни пар глаз провожали каждое движение людей, с тем же животным безразличием проводили они и последний — бессрочный и одинокий — полёт газоразведывательного корабля, не кучи баллонов, странных конструкций и воздушных шаров, но верного друга и надёжного товарища.  
Не пошевелились дроны и тогда, когда, на прощание окинув взглядом безлюдный Тибаннополис, Стрин ступил на борт корабля Люка Скайуокера.  
Но когда межпланетник был уже на грани того, чтобы выйти в верхние слои атмосферы, а в скором времени и покинуть газовый гигант, летуны разом сорвались с мест и тучей поднялись над заброшенным городом, словно провожая и говоря последнее «Прощай навсегда!»


	5. Chapter 5

Однако сразу выполнить всё обещанное у Скайуокера не получилось. Да и не могло получиться, если подумать: обещания обещаниями, а для основания джедайской школы двух студентов было явно недостаточно. Нужно было подождать — совсем недолго по сравнению со всеми предыдущими ожиданиями — побыть немного в подвешенном состоянии, совсем по-беспински зависнув между небом и землёй. Дело осложнялось тем, что всюду следовать за Люком Стрин не мог — слишком уж заметен был его страх перед голосами в голове, единственным лекарством от которых было присутствие Скайуокера. Подобное могло вызвать сомнения в самостоятельности будущих студентов Академии, и, как следствие, поставить под угрозу всё начинание.  
Ждать где-нибудь на полузаброшенной космической станции Стрин не хотел: зачем тогда вообще было улетать с Беспина, если всё равно пришлось бы жить отшельником? Да и по разумным, по цивилизации он соскучился больше, чем ранее предполагал. Раз уж пока невозможно было находиться рядом с людьми и прочими обитателями галактики, то к ним можно было хотя бы максимально приблизиться. И вновь спасителем стал ветер, механистическое, озонированное и почти неживое дуновение города размером с планету, больше похожее на струйку свежести, идущую от кондиционера.  
На ближайшее время домом Стрину стала крыша полуразрушенного небоскрёба в заброшенном, стоящем в очереди на снос районе Корусанта. Лифты в здании уже не работали, лестницы — перекрыты и частично разрушены ещё чуть ли не во времена войны клонов, а нижние этажи были уже не приспособлены для жизни. Однако здесь, наверху, было спокойно и совершенно безопасно. Вещи и пищевые концентраты привозил сам Скайуокер или его друзья, все немногочисленные просьбы выполнялись в кратчайшие сроки — стоило лишь произнести пару слов в оставленный для связи коммуникатор.  
Всё почти как раньше, если бы не неумолчный гул тысяч и тысяч чужих мыслей в голове, Стрин мог бы подумать, что никуда и не улетал с Беспина: ни души вокруг, высота и ветер, только дронов сменили вездесущие нетопырки, вившие гнёзда среди заброшенных остовов некогда величественных зданий. Снова между небом и землёй — привычное и близкое состояние, задевающее какие-то струны в глубине души... здесь даже кошмары не снились, Тень, Чёрный Человек не приближался, лишь изредка Стрин чувствовал его испытывающий взгляд из темноты.  
Порой рядом с его убежищем появлялись и разумные: полиция, военные на своих громоздких флаерах, контрабандисты и мародёры на вёртких корабликах, просто искатели приключений. При желании Стрин, наверное, мог бы назвать их по именам, рассказать о целях и стремлениях больше, чем они сами... вот только подобного желания не возникало.

Он просто жил, пульсируя в одном ритме с многомиллионным городом.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда первый поиск последнего джедая был завершён, и Люк Скайуокер с компанией разномастных и разновозрастных одарённых вернулся на Корусант, Стрин не знал, какие чувства в его душе преобладали — радость или огорчение.  
Упёртый и самоуверенный зазнайка Ганторис был единственным среди них знакомым, неудивительно, что Стрин невольно потянулся к нему навстречу... И с изумлением почувствовал ответный порыв: тёмноволосый безбровый молодой полудикарь, чья кожа была словно выдублена и обожжена вулканической активностью его родины, тоже чувствовал себя одиноким среди многотысячных толп и вечного движения, так что не смог не откликнуться.  
С остальными будущими джедаями Стрин познакомился ближе уже позднее, с кем-то ещё во время перелёта, с кем-то — только на четвёртой луне Явина, ставшей на долгие месяцы их общим домом.

Проще всего ему было общаться с Тионн, сверкающая белизна волос которой в первый момент почему-то заставила стиснуть кулаки и потянуться к поясу. Впрочем, тот мимолётный порыв практически мгновенно растаял, не оставив и следа.  
Их знакомство состоялось ещё на корабле. Помнится, он долго не мог заснуть: пересушенные и почти мёртвые струи кондиционированного воздуха не убаюкивали тихой песней, но навевали уныние и тоску. Вот только... Устав ворочаться с боку на бок, он поднялся — и обнаружил себя уже идущим по коридору. Ни как одевался, ни как покидал каюту, Стрин не помнил. Но страха или какого иного негатива это не вызывало: всё шло как надо, было правильным. Ноги сами несли его в сторону кают-компании, и уже через несколько шагов он услышал тихую мелодию.  
Тионн тогда не пела, лишь тихонько перебирала струны, блюдя корабельную ночь и уважая покой товарищей. Как и ему самому, заснуть ей не давали мысли о будущем, горящий в душе огонь предвкушения и скрытая тревога.  
В ту ночь Стрин оказался первым слушателем юной сказительницы, но отнюдь не единственным. Уже через несколько минут в кают-компанию просочился оливковокожий Дорск — сам воздух вокруг него дрожал лёгкой неуверенностью и предвкушением — не сохранивший идентичности потомок многих поколений клонированных клонов. Ещё две мелодии и три умиротворяющих молчания спустя из сумрака и тени — корабельное освещение в ночном режиме лишь разгоняло мрак по углам, но не побеждало его — соткался Кэм Солузар, на первый взгляд лишь немного уступающий в возрасте самому Стрину.  
За те несколько часов, проведённых вместе в спокойном полумраке, они не связали и нескольких слов, но именно там родилась ломкая хрупкая связь, переросшая позже в крепкую дружбу.

Уже после приземления пообщался Стрин с Кираной Ти, хотя общением их знакомство назвать было трудно даже самому отъявленному оптимисту. Напористая и резкая, как и большинство дочерей Аллии, но одновременно женственная и ранимая, вне привычной иерархии девушка чувствовала себя скованно и попросту не знала, как и с кем в этом новом окружении ей следует общаться. Стрин же... оказалось, что за годы вынужденного одиночества после смерти Сануи он растерял весь свой куцый опыт в области общения с людьми и не людьми. Пара молчаливых улыбок, пара тонн совместно — на равных — выгруженных из трюма тюков и ящиков — и родилась ещё одна нить, прочнее транспаристила связавшая двух будущих джедаев.  
И только после начала тренировок познакомился Стрин с Кипом Дарроном — единственным из учеников, обнаруженным не самим Скайуокером во время поиска, а одним из его друзей, не имеющим ни малейшего сродства с Силой. И это знакомство оказалось, опять же, единственным не пришедшимся Стрину по душе. Дело было даже не в том, понравился Кип бывшему беспинскому отшельнику или нет, просто... из всех поселившихся на покрытой джунглями луне будущих джедаев Кип «громче» всех излучал. Шум в голове, неразборчивый шёпот чужих мыслей в его присутствии возрастал в разы сильнее, чем рядом с тем же Дорском или Ганторисом.


	7. Chapter 7

Скайуокер собрал их всех у трапа, показал на пирамидальное здание, у подножия которого их корабль — не такой уж маленький — казался чуть ли не букашкой, и коротко обрисовал ситуацию. Пирамида когда-то, совсем недавно, буквально несколько лет назад, была обитаема: здесь скрывалась от внимания Империи целая армия, небольшая и разношёрстная, не очень хорошо организованная, но дружная компания повстанцев. Переходы и комнаты, залы и коридоры были очищены от многовековой пыли и грязи, за прошедшие несколько лет законсервированная база повстанцев не успела забыть своих последних обитателей. Так что работы предстояло, если задуматься, совсем немного.

Тренировки начались буквально с первых минут после приземления. Сразу после знакомства с новым обиталищем джедай «обрадовал» своих подопечных новостью, что дроидов-погрузчиков на корабле нет, — для них просто не хватило места в трюмах — а рачительные повстанцы, покидая базу, забрали всё способное работать оборудование с собой. Так что тонны и тонны груза, необходимого небольшой группе людей для относительно комфортного существования, придётся переносить вручную. Самим.  
Как-то само собой получилось, что Стрин стал тягать тюки и ящики в паре с Ганторисом. Изнывая и истекая потом, он краем глаза замечал, что сам Скайуокер не только не отстаёт от учеников, но и во многом их превосходит. Те грузы, которые они вдвоём с напарником едва могли сдвинуть с места, Люк Скайуокер без особых усилий взваливал на плечо и выносил наружу один. Лишь однажды ему понадобилась помощь: в самом конце разгрузки, когда пандус и проходы были полностью расчищены, джедай позвал Солузара, и вдвоём они освободили от креплений и вынесли на поверхность части генератора. Да и то Стрину показалось, что их учитель вполне мог справиться и один, а вся затея с напарником была лишь ещё одним этапом тренировки.  
Занятия в паре с Ганторисом продолжились и позже. Не сказать что они стали друзьями: Стрин нередко чувствовал, — улавливал обрывки мыслей — что Ганторис считает его недалёким и глуповатым, но ни словом, ни поступком бывший газоразведчик не пытался изменить мнение напарника о себе: просто не видел в этом необходимости. Придёт время для подобных перемен — хорошо, не придёт... и других дел по горло, переламывать чьё-то мнение о тебе — неблагодарный труд.  
Упражнения на выносливость, медитации, попытки почувствовать Силу, силовые тренировки — если очередное задание учителя не было одиночным или не подразумевало участия всей группы, то их часто можно было увидеть вместе. Не друзья, не соперники (хотя дух соревнования в Ганторисе и был силён, но вспышки его неизменно разбивались о незаметную со стороны Стринову усмешку в бороде) — просто люди, притёршиеся друг к другу. Напарники.

* * *

Тренировки, первое время казавшиеся настолько тяжёлыми, что хотелось лечь и просто умереть где-нибудь среди камней или развалин, постепенно становились привычными. Ученики последнего джедая, пусть даже в большинстве своём пока неспособные ощутить течение Силы вокруг себя, постепенно напитывались ею, укрепляя тела и совершенствуя души. То, что раньше казалось непосильным, становилось проще и доступнее. Если раньше сил едва хватало на то, чтобы поесть, немного привести себя в порядок и доползти до своей кельи в толще камня, то сейчас появились и другие занятия. Вновь зазвучали струны Тионн, всё чаще эхо разносило по коридорам отголоски смеха вечерних посиделок.  
Нашлось время и для прогулок: если первое время Скайуокер, неожиданно вспомнивший рассказы техников о странных исчезновениях их коллег, был резко против того, чтобы его ученики углублялись в джунгли, то потом он постепенно «оттаял». Лес жил своей жизнью, не проявляя враждебности к тем, кто поселился у его границ; ученики с каждым днём становились сильнее, и большая часть хищников уже не представляла для них опасности, а летающие двухголовые чудовища, буквально фонившие тьмой, в этой части континента не водились. Так что лесные вылазки учеников-джедаев, сперва осторожные, потом всё более и более смелые, становились делом практически обычным.

* * *

В одно из подобных путешествий Стрин и Ганторис наткнулись на странный храм, заброшенный много веков назад, но всё ещё величественный. Скорее не отражающая, а втягивающая в себя свет громада из вулканического стекла, столь же тёмная и неподвижная гладь воды вокруг — храм был расположен на острове — и внушающая трепет статуя, венчающая комплекс. Даже джунгли старались держаться подальше от этого места — между прозрачным хрусталём озёрной воды и деревьями, обычно возносившими свои стволы чуть ли не из воды неглубоких ручьёв и рек, пролегала широкая граничная полоса без единой поросли.  
Всё так же пели птицы, пусть их голоса и звучали здесь тише; каменная громада казалась одновременно и юной, недавно построенной, и невероятно древней, успешно сопротивлявшейся пыли веков. Место не пугало, но внушало невольный трепет.  
Чёрный Человек в душе Стрина шевельнулся, промелькнувшие перед внутренним взглядом картины ничем не напоминали это место — но были столь же величественны своей нерукотворной красотой.

Весь путь от озера и до храма — пристанища Академии джедаев — Ганторис и Стрин прошли молча, слишком впечатлённые увиденным, чтобы быть способными поддерживать разговор.


	8. Chapter 8

Стрин мог поклясться чем угодно, что ни разу до этого не бывал на четвёртой луне Явина. И в подобных местах не бывал. Вообще. Но вот уже третью ночь он прислушивался к тому, что происходило снаружи — упругая тонкая плёнка поля препятствовала вторжению, но прекрасно пропускала звук — и по малейшим признакам, по крошечным приметам узнавал то, что и знать-то не мог. Вот пронзительному крику вторит более тихий гортанный — птичий красавец-самец очаровывает свою избранницу; негромкий щебет, сменяющийся пронзительным верещанием — покой джунглей всколыхнула стайка вуламандр, одно из этих забавных и любопытных созданий Стрин видел ещё в день прилёта. Верещание и щебет достигают крещендо и резко стихают — на охоту вышел кто-то из хищных обитателей, и джунгли замерли в ожидании удара. Сейчас опасность схлынет, и звуки ночных джунглей вернутся. Сейчас, сейчас, сейчас...  
В отличие от прошлых ночей, джунгли не оживали. Ни крика, ни шороха, казалось, даже деревья замерли, не смея трепетать листвой под дуновениями ветерка. Стрин машинально вырубил освещение, чтобы его силуэт не выделялся мишенью на фоне оконного проёма, затем поднялся и подошёл к окну, прислушиваясь даже не ушами, а всеми чувствами, слушая окружающее не телом, но душой.  
Лес молчал и боялся, напуганный настолько, что не мог даже шелестеть и трепетать от ужаса. Даже ветер оцепенело утих, не смея пошевелить пряди, мгновенно прилипшие ко лбу Стрина.  
Ощущение чужого взгляда было настолько резким, что бывший газоразведчик вздрогнул и отшатнулся от окна. Что бы не смотрело на него из темноты, из джунглей, оно его прекрасно его видело, несмотря на широкую просеку, отделявшую подножие древнего храма, в кельях которого и поселились будущие джедаи, от полосы деревьев.  
В глубине души шевельнулся Чёрный Человек, и в этот раз тёмный взгляд изнутри показался менее пугающим, чем взгляд снаружи. То чуждое неживое нечто, которого до ужаса боялись джунгли, посмотрело ещё несколько мгновений на то место, где совсем недавно стоял человек, и исчезло.  
Заснуть Стрин сумел только под утро, почти с облегчением ожидая возвращения привычных кошмаров, почти с радостью выступая им навстречу, высоко подняв голову. Странные образы и тени, лица и морды, какофонии цветов и мелодии оттенков казались почти родными. Знакомыми. Своими.

Лес отмер только через пару часов.


	9. Chapter 9

То, что многое в эту ночь изменилось не только для него, Стрин понял сразу, едва поздоровавшись с напарником за завтраком. Ганторис по обыкновению был хмур, под глазами залегли тени — Стрин подумал, что сейчас подобные же свидетельства недосыпа «украшают» и его лицо. Но... мысли Ганториса, прежде звучавшие тихо и почти не доставлявшие проблем, в этот раз метались суматошными жуками, гулким шёпотом отзываясь под костями черепа. Стрин уже знал, что тяжелее всего он переносит чужой страх, неуверенность или сомнение — и Ганторис сегодня звучал именно так. Будто ночной гость, тупым промозглым ужасом всколыхнувший джунгли и оделивший своим вниманием Стрина, не обошёл и его напарника. Заглянул, так сказать, «на огонёк».  
Нельзя сказать, что бывшего газоразведчика не беспокоило состояние Ганториса. В первый же момент он предложил напарнику обратиться за помощью к учителю Скайуокеру — и нарвался в ответ на неприкрытую грубость. Мысленно пожав плечами, Стрин отступился: новоприобретённое и пока ещё плохо развитое чувство товарищества сдало позиции привычному обыкновению не лезть не в свои дела. Он успокаивал себя мыслями о том, что если сомнения и нервозность усилятся, он сам выскажет все сомнения учителю и попросит того о помощи.

Зуд в голове в присутствии Ганториса продолжался ещё пару дней, а потом пропал так же резко, как и появился. Но исчезнувшая за это время лёгкость общения, увы, так и не восстановилась. Пару раз Стрин предпринимал некие попытки вернуть всё в прежнее русло, но без ответной реакции успеха они не принесли. По привычке он тренировался вместе в бывшим напарником, по привычке пропускал мимо ушей ставшие чуть более обидными подколки — и постепенно отдалялся. Благо, под сводами древнего храма оставалось немало тех, с кем ему было приятно общаться или молчать.  
Ганторис тоже отдалялся — не только от былого напарника, но от всех. Он неуловимо менялся, — чуть более резкими становились движения, немного жёстче и неуступчивее взгляд — но некому теперь было обратить на это внимание.

* * *

Взрыв, всколыхнувший небольшой мирок будущих джедаев и их учителя, произошёл совершенно неожиданно.  
Реальность для Стрина словно расслоилась: первая личность, Стрин-базовый, всеми силами пытался остановить порыв напарника, не дать ему напасть на учителя, искренне недоумевая и ужасаясь произносимым словам, тогда как Стрин-второй, несколько дней назад шагнувший навстречу кошмарам — и не захваченный ими — хладнокровно и бесстрастно отмечал не свойственные до недавнего времени Ганторису нюансы поведения и повадки. А был ещё и третий, кажется, тот самый Чёрный Человек из глубины сознания, впервые обрётший голос и право слова. Он отмечал и то, насколько неумело руки Ганториса стискивают рукоять светового меча, и незаконченность замахов — результат сомнений и борьбы. «Слишком слаб. Мясо. Не жилец!» — гортанным языком из снов прозвучал вердикт.  
Впрочем, учитель Скайуокер мнения Чёрного Человека не разделял. Пусть это и был один из немногих моментов, когда джедай проявил что-то ещё, кроме извечных спокойствия и доброжелательности, но испытываемые им чувства и эмоции — уж Стрин-то чувствовал! — не были негодованием или гневом. Скайуокер был недоволен собой и тем, что остановить сорвавшегося ученика словами не удалось — едва соображающий от ярости Ганторис отступил перед превосходящими силой и умением, а не благодаря увещеваниям. Скайуокер сожалел, он испытывал боль — но не более.

Глядя много позже на полуобугленные останки Ганториса, Стрин совсем не чувствовал страха или удивления — только горечь. Следов горения, могущих хотя бы намекнуть на то, что здесь произошло, не было. Но пепел всё равно противно скрипел на зубах и забивал бронхи и лёгкие при каждом вздохе.

Пепел несостоявшейся дружбы и чужих надежд.


	10. Chapter 10

Какое-то время после смерти Ганториса казалось, что всё утихло: учитель Скайуокер, подавленный произошедшим, всё же находил в себе силы успокоить учеников, успевшие сдружиться будущие джедаи также изо всех сил поддерживали друг друга.  
Но, сколько не убеждай себя в обратном, кажущееся редко становится реальностью. Так всё случилось и в этот раз. Покрасневшие глаза девушек по утрам, посиделки далеко за полночь — лишь бы не оставаться в одиночестве, синяки под глазами у всех, даже у лишь недавно присоединившейся к студентам Академии джедаев Мары Джейд — непонятно, то ли контрабандистки, то ли пиратки, но особы, безусловно, опасной.  
Нечто из джунглей, разбуженное их с Ганторисом походом к озеру с храмом, по мнению Стрина, виновное в произошедшей трагедии, никак себя не проявляло. То ли действительно ушло, то ли глубоко затаилось. Какой из вариантов был ближе к правде, Стрин не знал, да и определить в данный момент был, наверное, уже не способен. Если совсем недавно он нервно содрогался, страдая от чужих чувств и эмоций, то сейчас словно обрёл щит, надёжно прикрывавший его от обрывков чужой памяти и чуждых страстей.  
Стрин жил словно во сне. Точнее, с трудом переживал периоды от сна до сна, реальность казалась мутной и расплывчатой по сравнению с яркими и полными образов картинами сновидений. Гудение световых мечей меркло перед высверком стали, призывающие Силу молчаливые жесты учителя-джедая, одновременно расслабленные и сосредоточенные, уступали магии туши и разрисованных почти знакомыми уже символами кусочков бумаги, а многовековая история единственной страны островов — история из снов, которую он создавал своими руками, — постепенно затмевала собой и многообразие звёзд, планет и их обитателей, и Силу, объединяющую всю эту вселенную.  
Иногда по утрам Стрину казалось даже, что он вот-вот перестанет понимать бейсик, что не сможет прочесть и строчки такого знакомого и одновременно чуждого ауребеша, но уже через десять-пятнадцать минут ощущение пропадало.  
Первое время эта извечная дрёма прерывалась тренировками, но потом занятия словно стали в очередной раз более лёгкими и уже не способны были «разбудить». Наверное, на самом деле так оно и было: создавалось впечатление, что после трагедии Скайуокер, молодой последний джедай, утратил если не веру, то уверенность в себе, и попросту боялся учить их дальше — но не находил в себе силы отпустить учеников, признавая своё поражение.

* * *

Однако «будильник» всё же нашёлся, им оказалось бессознательное тело учителя Скайуокера, найденное — Стрин не помнил — то ли кем-то из учеников, то ли самим Стрином, то ли Леей, сестрой Скайуокера, прилетевшей вместе с детьми на эту гиблую планету к брату.  
А исчезновение Кипа Даррона, совпавшее по времени с беспамятством Скайуокера и вовсе послужило чем-то вроде ковша ледяной воды в лицо: согнало остатки сна и окончательно развеяло дрёму. Щита больше не было, история Ёшихары прервалась на полуслове, когда до конца оставалось ещё слишком много страниц... Стрин остался среди чужого страха и сомнений, не один, но почти болезненно одинок. Он тенью ходил за Леей, когда та расспрашивала других учеников, вместе с ней слушал их рассказы, хоть по чужим словам пытаясь восстановить выпавшие из жизни дни и часы. С этими разумными он прожил многие недели, вместе с ними он тревожился и смеялся, тренировался и учился чувствовать Силу... а теперь будто знакомился с ними заново.


	11. Chapter 11

Ни Лея, самозваный «следователь», ни Стрин, её постоянная тень, не помнили, от кого именно они впервые услышали о Чёрном Человеке, приходящем в сны. Но плотина молчания была прорвана, хотя бы мельком пугающего визитёра из снов упоминали все. Кто-то — тот же Дорск-82, издёрганный сомнениями ещё больше, чем в момент их знакомства на корабле — видел его несколько ночей подряд, кто-то — как солнышко Тионн, без просьб оказывавшая поддержку тем, кому это было необходимо, — едва мог вспомнить единожды промелькнувшую тень.  
Стрин слушал и понимал, что его самого этот ночной визитёр своим вниманием обделил. Уж слишком отличны были его сны, полные образов и звуков, тактильных ощущений и запахов (и аромат цветущей сливы порой мешался с запахом только что пролитой крови — и это казалось если не привычным, то хотя бы вполне обычным) от мглистой тени с проникновенным голосом, раз за разом вбивавшей клин между разумом и верой. Как целый мир против жалкого голографического подобия, прерываемого помехами и в любой момент могущего исчезнуть без следа.

* * *

Вмешательство в сознание Стрин не почувствовал: не было клубов дыма, грохота или громогласного возгласа вроде: «Хм! А почему это ты, смертный, избежал моего внимания?!» — именно так, по рассказам окружающих, должен был ощутиться визит «фальшивки», их Чёрного Человека.  
Возможно, гость, смущавший умы будущих джедаев, юных и не очень, поднаторел в своём занятии, но... всё было гораздо проще и незаметнее.  
Утомлённый многочасовыми беседами, при которых довелось присутствовать, Стрин пожелал доброй ночи всем, кто оставался бодрствовать, а затем ушёл к себе. Вошедшие в привычку действия — ритуал подготовки ко сну, небольшая медитация, чтобы пережитое за день не отравляло сон кошмарами — Стрин и сам не помнил, в какой из реальностей научился подобному — и вот уже голова коснулась подушки.

* * *

А через пару часов он проснулся от острого чувства опасности. Обычно об угрозах и злых намерениях его предупреждал ветер, но в этот раз на помощь он не пришёл. Воздух был... необычным: ни звука, ни дуновения, ни шелеста — полный штиль, но при этом был не душен, а свеж, как после недавней грозы. Стрин машинально отметил эту странность — и уже через пару секунд отбросил эту мысль как нечто, не имеющее значения. Чувство опасности звало его прочь, по переходам и коридорам, минуя многочисленные залы. Древний храм спал. Звук шагов был глух, будто и само эхо решило прикорнуть в уголке, задремав вместе с этими древними стенами.  
Путь до зала, в котором лежал Скайуокер («Тело его живо, но душа не здесь», — голос, произнёсший эти слова, был женским, но говорившую Стрин узнать не мог), показался ему втрое длиннее обычного. Как будто он не нёсся изо всех сил, рискуя не вписаться в один из поворотов или сломать ноги на лестнице, а шёл неспешным сомневающимся шагом «опытного» лунатика. Но это тоже казалось не важным.  
Важным было то, что тело учителя осталось без охраны. Ни сестра, ни добровольные дежурные, собиравшиеся посменно беречь сон других учеников (вроде бы он и сам вызывался дежурить под утро, но мысль об этом мелькнула и пропала, словно втоптанная в лишённый эха пол спящего храма) не попались ему на пути. Неудовольствие чужой беспечностью пришло как бы из ниоткуда, но тут же утихло, задавленное всё усиливающимся ощущением опасности.

Когда Стрин достиг порога зала с бессознательным Скайуокером, он уже задыхался, как будто бежал не он, чья выносливость была закалена долгими тренировками и медитациями и Силой, но сопливый мальчишка. Или старик, коим порой он выглядел, но не являлся.

Звук навалился внезапно, как будто порог зала был каким-то пределом, барьером, призванным беречь покой спящего, но вместо этого не выпускавшим звуки непосредственной опасности наружу.  
Стены зала уходили ввысь и терялись во мраке уже чуть ли не на высоте человеческого роста. Тело Скайуокера, укрытое от ночного холода джедайским плащом, было освещено по старинке, несколькими десятками хаотично расставленных свечей (но это тоже не важно! Не важно!), на свет которых, как уродливые фантасмагорические бабочки, спускались чудовищные двухголовые крылатые монстры. Звуки, что они издавали, были столь же страшными, как и их внешний вид. Чудовища спускались сверху постепенно, словно в старинном танце, идеальной спиралью двигаясь по часовой стрелке на границе неуверенного, трепещущего света и тьмы. Самое первое, самое голодное из них было почти уже рядом с телом учителя, уже изготовилось примеряясь атаковать.

Стрин взвыл раненым зверем — или ему только показалось? — и воздел руки, призывая на помощь ветра.


	12. Эпилог

Друзья и напарники, разведчики и единственная опора, самые верные собеседники не подвели. С торжествующим рёвом — в сонме их голосов звучали и почти человеческие нотки — смерч подхватил крылатых монстров, сталкивая их друг с другом, ломая крылья, но не позволяя упасть, и поволок к сейчас не видимой, но несомненно существующей прорехе в своде зала. Стрин был очень аккуратен, и даже лёгкое дуновение не коснулось при этом волос спящего Скайуокера.  
— Очнись, дурак! — зов прорвался будто сквозь толщу воды, задуваемый порывами ветра и почти готовый утихнуть. — Ёшихара, очнись!  
Что?.. Это... что? Имя?.. Кому адресован этот зов? Стрин замер в сомнении — даже ветер, казалось, притих, прислушиваясь.  
— Стрин, осторожно! Не слушай его! Не отвлекайся и не оборачивайся! Уничтожь! Не слушай! Убей! Убей Чёрного Человека! — все эти голоса он слышал не раз, голоса тех, с кем долгое время жил рядом, но почему-то сейчас их зов сливался в многократно повторённый один. Как будто некто могущественный твердит эти фразы десятком глоток, перекрикивая самого себя.  
— Ёшихара, не смей! Очнись же, придурок! — настойчиво звал голос второй половины его души.

Пытаясь избавиться от наваждения, не в силах выбирать, он затряс головой — будто пёс, только что вылезший из воды — и... проснулся.

* * *

Ёшихара-Стрин был ошарашен случившимся. Нет, он был исковеркан, разрушен, почти убит. И даже не тем, что совсем недавно он чуть не уничтожил своими руками того, кого поклялся себе защищать. И не тем, что от родного дома его отделяли то ли парсеки, то ли века. Нет, гораздо больший шок вызывало то, что волшебником из снов, человеком, не считавшим годы, человеком, стоявшим у истоков истории, был он сам. Он, Стрин, и этот великий маг Ёшихара, такой потрясающий, такой могучий, такой... не цельный — одно лицо.  
Придавленный этим знанием Стрин-Ёшихара почти не замечал, как среди собравшихся в зале разумных из тени и тьмы соткалась фигура ночного гостя — древнего божества массаси, того, чей облик был воплощён в мёртвой статуе древней гробницы посреди столь же мёртвого озера. Едва обратил он внимание и на возникшую неподалёку из лучей невидимого света фигуру учителя Скайуокера — лишь поздоровался вслух, привлекая к духу джедая внимание остальных.  
«Почему ты переживаешь, Ёшихара? — голос его личного Чёрного Человека сочился ехидством и ядом. — Что мешает тебе вновь запереть меня на века в каком-нибудь тёмном углу сознания, призывать временами мою силу, но не пользоваться ею? Что мешает тебе жить в своё удовольствие?»  
«Запереть?.. — кажется, это слово он произнёс вслух, беседа внутри разума затмевала порой то, что происходило снаружи. — Но я не хочу! Я — не он!»  
Собеседник внутри, та четверть ёкая, что жила в нём, умолк, будто ошарашенный последними его словами, и Стрин вернулся в реальность. В месте с другими учениками бессознательного джедая он окружил беснующийся и плюющийся ядом слов мрак, одновременно с соратниками поднял руки, лишая тошнотворный сгусток злобы выхода наружу.  
«Ты удивил меня, — наконец ответил Ёшихара-ёкай. — Я не думал... ты и правда согласен? — существо внутри сознания вздохнуло — и неожиданно резко сменило тему: — Да призови же ты наконец ветер, остолоп! Поработай головой! А то мы все здесь сейчас задохнёмся! — Ёшихара-Стрин не следил за тем, что происходило «снаружи», но его ёкайская сущность ни на миг не теряла бдительности, контролируя ситуацию.

Ветер пришёл на помощь невероятно легко. Старый друг и вечный собеседник, казалось, ликовал, радуясь принятому им решению. Лёгкие Ёшихары-Стрина наполнились воздухом, таким опьяняюще сладким после наведённого злой волей удушья. Спустя мгновение помог Стрин и остальным — тем из них, кому сейчас требовалось дыхание.

* * *

Дальше всё было почти обыденным — если это слово вообще возможно применить к посмертной сущности многотысячелетнего ситха. Конечно, для его соратников подобное было, несомненно, впервые, но он-то, оммёдзи с многовековым стажем, не раз сталкивался с противниками и посерьёзнее.

Круг был замкнут.

Изгоняющие с честью прошли испытания.  
Однако полуистаявший дух ситха всё так же бесновался в границах круга, по-прежнему не желая уходить. Одного из участников действа не хватало.  
«Кажется, я понял, в чём здесь дело, — почти с грустью произнёс в голове Ёшихара-ёкай. — Жаль. Я так надеялся с тобой поболтать... Прощай!»  
«Здравствуй, Ёшихара!» — одними губами улыбнулся Стрин, наблюдая, как последние ниточки тьмы, бывшие совсем недавно духом Экзара Кана, становятся тоньше... истлевают... исчезают, не потревожив и пылинки.

* * *

Где-то в стороне пошевелился, сделал глубокий вздох и закашлялся его юный учитель, последний оставшийся в живых джедай.


End file.
